Lucas Scott
"What's more important? What we become, or how we become it?" — Lucas Scott Name: Lucas Eugene Scott Birthplace: Tree Hill, North Carolina Birthdate: May 20, 1988 Age: 31 Occupation: Author and novelist, Former Basketball coach (Tree Hill Ravens), Former Screenwriter Residence: Seasons 1–4- 1829 Barnette Drive, Between seasons 1 and 2- Charleston, South Carolina, Briefly in season 2- Scott-Lee house, Missing years- Durham, North Carolina, Seasons 5–6- 1829 Barnette Drive, Post-departure- Unspecified Nickname: Luke (by Haley; now everyone), Broody (by Brooke), Boyfriend (by Brooke), Rake Boy (by Larry), Big Brother (by Nathan) Gender: Male Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Relationships: Brooke Davis, (ex-girlfriend: S1 · S3 · S4), Nicki (one night stand: S1), Anna Taggaro (ex-girlfriend: S2), Rachel Gatina (attraction: S3), Lindsey Strauss (ex-fiancée: MY · S5), Peyton Sawyer (wife: S1– forever, married 2013-present; 3 children) Family: Peyton Sawyer (Wife), Sawyer Scott (Daughter), Anna Scott (Daughter), Keith Scott II (Son), Dan Scott (Estranged Father; Deceased), Karen Roe (Mother), Andy Hargrove (Step Father), Lily Roe Scott (Younger Half Sister, via Karen/Cousin, via Keith), Bella Hargrove (Younger Half Sister, via Karen), Blake Hargrove (Younger Half Brother, via Karen), Royal Scott (Paternal Grandfather), May Scott (Paternal Grandmother), Oliver Roe (Maternal Grandfather), Cynthia Roe (Maternal Grandmother), (Mick Wolf (Biological Father in law), Ellie Harp (Biological Mother in law; Deceased), Larry Sawyer (Adoptive Father in law), Anna Sawyer (Adoptive Mother in law; Deceased), Keith Scott (Uncle; Deceased), Nathan Scott (Half Brother, via Dan), Haley James Scott (Half Sister in law, via Nathan), Jamie Scott (Half Nephew, via Nathan), Lydia Scott (Half Niece, via Nathan), Daniel Scott (Half Nephew, via Nathan), Derek Sommers (Half Brother in law) Schools: THMS, THHS, Gilmore College; University of Maryland, State Park Grade: N/A Portrayed By: Chad Michael Murray First Appearance: Pilot (episode 1.01)- OTH Last Appearance: Last Known Surroundings (episode 9.07)- OTH Episode Count: 131- OTH Lucas Eugene Scott was the son of Karen Roe and Dan Scott. He was abandoned by his father Dan and was raised by his single mom and paternal uncle Keith Scott. When Lucas joined the varsity Ravens basketball team which his estranged half-brother Nathan Scott was a part of, Nathan began making Lucas' life more difficult every day. Lucas had a passion for basketball and played at the River Court with his friends Skills Taylor , Fergie Ferguson, and Junk Moretti, with Mouth McFadden usually giving commentary . His best friend, Haley James, fell for Nathan which eventually drew Nathan and Lucas to become close companions and, eventually, true brothers. Lucas also began writing and had his first book published about the people of Tree Hill during his college course. In high school, Lucas bounced between relationships with Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. In later years, he became engaged to his publisher, Lindsey Strauss, but she eventually left him at the altar and he married Peyton, who gave birth to their child, Sawyer Brooke Scott, leading the young family to leave Tree Hill. Background Lucas Eugene Scott was born on May 20, 1988. He is the only son of Karen Roe and the oldest son of Dan Scott. Dan was absent for most of his life, so he formed a close bond with his father's brother, Keith Scott, who was a father figure to him. For example, at the age of six, Keith took Lucas on his first camping trip. As they did, Lucas hooked his thumb which started bleeding. Crying, Lucas was soon cheered up as his uncle got out his own pocket knife and stabbed his thumb. He pressed his thumb against Lucas' thumb and told him that now they are blood brothers, making Lucas stop crying. Lucas' best birthday memory was when he was 12. He was given tickets to see a Duke basketball game for himself, Karen and Keith. They traveled there together and made a weekend of it. It was one of his favorite memories because it was the first time they had been like a proper family. Later in his life, Lucas mentions he would give anything to have that birthday back. Lucas played football during his childhood and was featured in the local newspaper as his team's MVP. Lucas only found out that Dan was his father after playing on a little league basketball team his half-brother Nathan attended as well, where he was teased for being Dan Scott's bastard son. After returning home, Lucas asked his mother if it was true, and she denied it. Afterwards, however, Lucas heard her crying in her room. He then decided to quit the team so he and his mother wouldn't have to see Dan's face. Character Arc Season 1 Lucas is a normal teenage boy living with his mother and helping his Uncle Keith in his garage and body shop. Although Lucas was raised as an only child by his single mother Karen, he had previously found out that he had a paternal half brother named Nathan, who was raised as an only child by their father Dan and Nathan's mother, Deb. The two mostly ignored each other: Lucas a loner and Nathan the popular jock, but the tension between them takes a turn and turns them into enemies when Lucas is offered a spot on the Tree Hill High varsity basketball team, where Nathan is the star player. Angry, Nathan challenges him to a game on the river court- if Lucas wins, he gets a spot on the team. Lucas does win, leaving Nathan determined to kick him off the team especially when Lucas takes over Nathan's position. Nathan finds a weak spot in Lucas- his best friend Haley. Needing tutoring, Nathan asks Haley for help and she agrees under two conditions- Lucas never finds out and he has to stop harassing him. Nathan agrees, but continues to harass Lucas in a more low-key manner. As the season progresses, the brothers eventually become friends. Lucas had a huge crush on Nathan's girlfriend Peyton Sawyer, who initially is rude and wary of him but begins to let him in, especially after Nathan and Peyton break up. In a game of truth or dare, Peyton kisses Lucas after Brooke Davis dares her to. After attending a college party in which Peyton gets drugged, Brooke calls Lucas in help and he sees a different side of the surprisingly deep cheerleader. Lucas chooses Brooke over Peyton, starting a relationship with her. However, he and Peyton also start a secret relationship behind Brooke's back, and he is planning on telling and breaking up with Brooke and starting an official relationship with Peyton, though he does care about Brooke. However, before he can do so Lucas is in a major car accident with his Uncle Keith, who was drinking previously to driving. Lucas falls into a coma and is out for days, awaking with a broken shoulder. When he wakes up, he breaks up with Brooke, telling her he just wants to be friends. However, their relationship ends for good when Brooke catches Lucas and Peyton kissing in her room on Peyton's webcam, realizing that they were going behind her back. Lucas's relationships with both Peyton and Brooke come to an end. Afterwards, Lucas also has a one night stand with Nicki, the ex-girlfriend of Jake Jagielski and the mother of his daughter Jenny. Peyton and Brooke find out and become even angrier with him. Later, a crying Brooke tells Lucas that she thinks she is pregnant. After going to a clinic, she tells him that she is, but later reveals that she was lying because Lucas had lied to her and she was still hurt by what he'd done. Eventually, when Coach Whitey needs to have eye surgery, Dan takes over as coach of the Ravens, pushing his two sons and the team to their limits. Lucas becomes extremely stressed along with the rest of the team. During a game, Nathan has a clear shot to score a basket but instead passes to Lucas, who is unable to throw and misses because of his shoulder injury from the car accident. Dan is frustrated and takes out his anger on the team, causing them all to bear the brunt of his abuse. In the season finale, Nathan and Haley marry. Lucas eventually grows to accept it. Lucas and Keith decide to leave Tree Hill and do so, but later find out about Dan's heart attack and return. When Lucas comes back he lies down on the rivr court. Nathan walks up to him and the two reunite. Lucas is later reunited with Peyton and Brooke, neither are too pleased with him. Season 2 In Season 2, Lucas and Keith return to Tree Hill after Dan has a heart attack. Lucas's relationship with his father Dan changes, as the heart attack has brought out a seemingly kinder side to Dan- or so Lucas thinks. Lucas tries to make up for his behavior with Peyton and Brooke and becomes good friends with both of them. He also starts seeing a new girl named Anna Taggaro, but they break up amicably when Anna is confused about her sexuality. Lucas realizes that he has real romantic feelings for Brooke and begins to focus on building on a relationship with her, even though she is seeing Anna's brother Felix. Lucas discovers and decides to avenge all of Dan's victims. He finds a stash of cash and an incriminating ledger in the attic at Dan's dealership and plans to expose Dan's illegal dealings, but ultimately fails as Dan has also incriminated Deb. Dan then reveals that the whole thing was a set-up to test Lucas's loyalty, which Lucas failed. As a result, he loses Dan's college fund for him (which Dan had been saving since Lucas was a baby) and even his heart medication. Nathan also ends his friendship with Lucas after discovering that Lucas had planned to bring Dan down and visited Haley behind his back in an attempt to patch up her and Nathan's marriage, as Haley has left to go on tour. However Lucas does kiss Brooke in the season finale and confesses that he wants to be with her, but she still leaves for California to spend the summer with her parents. Ultimately, it is just Lucas and a broken-hearted Peyton (after her boyfriend Jake left) for the summer and the last shot is of the two of them sharing a meaningful hug on the beach. Season 3 In Season 3, after the summer, Lucas remains at odds with Dan, who accuses Lucas of starting the fire at the dealership that nearly killed him. Dan tries to strangle Lucas on the basketball court, but Peyton, having learned the truth from Lucas, tells Dan that Lucas actually saved him from the fire. Lucas also protects the true arsonist: Deb. Lucas and Nathan continue to argue over Nathan's treatment of the returned Haley and have a public fight after Lucas accuses Nathan of being just like Dan. Lucas struggles to pay for his heart medication and steals money from his mother, which Haley sees, forcing Lucas to tell her about his condition. He begins a non-exclusive relationship with Brooke and uses Rachel Gatina to make her jealous, but a series of events leads Brooke to sleep with Chris Keller, tearing them apart. Later, he forgives her after she gives him the 82 letters she wrote to him during her vacation but did not send. He and Nathan gradually become friends again. Keith returns, and he and Karen finally get together and become engaged. Keith also plans to adopt Lucas. Tragedy strikes when Lucas's former friend Jimmy Edwards brings a gun to school and fires it, accidentally hitting Peyton and causing a lockdown ("With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept"). Lucas saves Peyton and is devastated by Jimmy and Keith's eventual deaths. After seeing the effect of Keith's death on his mother, Lucas decides to finally tell Whitey, Nathan, and Karen about his heart condition and quits basketball. He goes on a university tour with his mother and realizes that he wants to become a writer. He is also Nathan's best man for his second wedding to Haley. He and Brooke break up for good during the wedding when Brooke learns that Lucas kissed Peyton back during the school shooting. Season 4 Lucas tries to get Brooke back, but realizes it is not what they truly want and is not what is meant to be. He saves Peyton from an Internet stalker "Psycho Derek" who pretends to be her brother but is really not. Lucas finds out the truth about Derek and saves Peyton from him.He also helps Karen, who is pregnant with Keith's baby, and plans on going to the University of North Carolina when he graduates so that he can be close to home in case she needs him. Dan also helps Karen with her pregnancy, wanting to make amends for Keith's death. After talking with Dan, Karen persuades Whitey to let Lucas play 15 minutes a game, so as not to let him miss out on something he loves. Brooke and Lucas try again but realize they are over, prompting Peyton to confess her feelings for Lucas. Lucas then discovers that Nathan is planning to throw the state championship game because of his debts. Lucas plans to prevent this and deliberately fails to take his heart medication in order to play better, but Nathan is inspired by learning that he is going to have a son and they win, with Lucas making the winning shot. During the celebration, Lucas, after receiving Brooke's blessing, sees Peyton and tells her that she is the girl he has been meant for. The two then share a long-awaited kiss. They become a couple at the after-party, but their happiness is short-lived when Haley gets hit by a car and Lucas tries to tell the paramedics what happened only to suffer a heart attack. As he is in the hospital, Lucas dreams that he is visited by Keith, who shows Lucas what life would have been like if he had been a lesser person. In the end, Lucas realizes that he has to go back to his life because he never told Peyton that he loves her. Lucas wakes up and begins a relationship with Peyton. After the failed attempt of prom in Tree Hill High, in which Ian Banks returned and kidnapped Peyton and Brooke when she came to say sorry and wanted Peyton to forgive her. The group went on a rescue mission to save Marvin who was stranded in Honey Grove. They all then crash the local Prom, where he and Peyton consummate their relationship for the first time. He begins to investigate Keith's death, as the Keith in his dream suggested that Jimmy did not kill him, but he also starts getting closer to Dan, who tells Karen he wants a bigger part in Lucas's life. Lucas discovers the truth about Dan thanks to witness Abby Brown. He attacks Dan after walking in on him and Karen kissing and tells Karen that Dan killed Keith, but Dan convinces Karen that Lucas is delusional and needs help. Lucas then steals Deb's gun and confronts Dan in front of Karen, having set him up by sending him a message from "Abby". Karen collapses and Lucas fires a warning shot at Dan, telling him not to touch her. Karen is rushed to hospital with eclampsia and has an emergency c-section. Lucas was given a half-sister, who is named Lily Roe Scott when Karen regained consciousness. Later, Dan turns himself in for Keith's murder. Lucas graduates and gets, as a reward, his book (An Unkindness of Ravens) from his mother. That same day, he becomes an uncle with the birth of Nathan and Haley's son, James Lucas Scott, partly named after him. Lucas is named the godfather of James and announces that he will be assisting Whitey as Nathan's college basketball coach. Missing years One year later, Lucas became the head coach of the Cobras, his college basketball team, and leads them to victory in the championships with Whitey.Whitey then tells him to go visit Peyton as he loves her. So he took the ring that Keith gave to Karen while proposing. He visited Peyton and asked her for dinner. She got there late due to work and had to go again. Lucas then said that they will go to the hotel room where they almost had first sex. Lucas sat in the room too long holding the ring in his hand but passed out. When he woke up he found Peyton sitting on the couch. He tried to find his ring but sees that Peyton has it. He went near Peyton and bent on his knee and proposed. Horrified, Peyton rejected his proposal. Lucas got frustrated and angry. The day after, Lucas woke up early and wrote a letter and went to the airport leaving Peyton. When he was at the ticket counter, a call from Lindsey Strauss came on his phone saying that they liked his novel and she wanted to edit it. Joyed, Lucas immediately took the next flight to New York. After editing his novel, Lucas called Peyton to come to the signup. Peyton came there but saw Lucas kiss Lindsey giving him a congratulation kiss and she left. Meanwhile, Lucas went to Brooke's house and told her that he proposed to Peyton but she rejected. They shared a drink together getting drunk. Lucas then tried to seduce Brooke and they kissed but Brooke left him saying that he still loved Peyton. Season 5 In Season 5, four years after high school graduation, Lucas, now 22, suffers from writer's block and is under pressure from his editor/girlfriend Lindsey. He also tries to help Haley with her son, James Lucas Scott. When Peyton comes back home, she reveals to him that she did come to the signing, and then inspires him by repeating his quote: "Your art matters". When he tells Peyton that the bartender she is flirting with at the Clothes Over Bros store opening is not good enough for her, it becomes obvious that, despite his relationship with Lindsey, he still loves Peyton. After remembering the night he proposed, he goes straight to her house, though she is not there. When Peyton begins to antagonize Lindsey, he goes to confront her, but things escalate into a verbal fight about their break up. A little bit later, after Peyton confesses her feelings and kisses him, he kisses her back, passionately, but later proposes to Lindsey, leading Peyton to tell him that she will bury her feelings so that he can be happy. He then wins his first game as the Ravens coach, although the female counterparts miss it because they were locked in the library. He soon has to go to Dan's parole and speak up in order to have him stay locked up. He decides to have Nathan as his best man and then fuses his bachelor party with Lindsey's. He also gives Haley his new book, and she tells him not to marry Lindsey after reading it. Lucas proceeds with the wedding, but Lindsey stops him after realizing his book is about Peyton. She leaves him, and when he chases after her, he sees Lindsey's bags packed. After a confrontation, she leaves him, saying, "People always leave, Luke. You know that." (A reference to one of Peyton's famous lines, also featured in his first book.) Lucas flees to stay with his mother and Andy after the failed wedding. Andy convinces Lucas to go after Lindsey, prompting him to go to her and tell her that one day she will come back to him. She comes back to Tree Hill for Jamie's fifth birthday, but tells Lucas that it was really over. He then helps Brooke cope with having baby Angie around. After Lindsey calls him to tell him she is seeing someone, he blows up, eventually getting suspended from coaching. He becomes heavily drunk and tells Peyton he hates her when she comes to his help. He later apologizes to her after being confronted by Haley. He tells her that it was hard to let her go, hard to see her and that it remains difficult for him, making apparent his love for Peyton. Lindsey comes by to tell him his book is over and he can e-mail her the dedication. When he does, she reveals by phone that she still loves him. He then decides to go to Las Vegas and calls someone to get married. Brooke, Peyton, and Lindsey are all shown answering the phone, and the viewers are left hanging as to whom he decides to propose to. Season 6 In the first episode of the sixth season, the audience discovers that Peyton was on the receiving end of Lucas's phone call. He waits to see if she actually arrives, and moments later, he finds her through the crowd, making her way toward him with bags packed. They share passionate kisses, Peyton glowing with happiness, and then board the plane on their way to Las Vegas. When they get there, they spend the night in a kinky Vegas hotel room. The next day, they go to the wedding chapel, but the tackiness of the place convinces them that this was the wrong decision. Instead, Peyton takes Lucas to the hotel room where he first proposed to her and they do it all over again, but this time Peyton says "yes" before he has even asked the question. With the upcoming release of his new book, Lucas travels to New York to meet with Lindsey, and eventually tells her about his engagement to Peyton. He soon starts his book tour, but it fails quickly and is cancelled, so he returns home to Peyton. After the two resolve problems and fears of moving in together, Lucas is offered a movie deal by Julian Baker. Julian asks Lucas questions about Peyton before she gets there, and after she runs into Julian near the bathroom, it is revealed that he is her ex-boyfriend. For three weeks, Peyton fails to tell Lucas about Julian, and Lucas is angry when he discovers their past on his own. Although he is initially angry, they patch things up, and Peyton convinces Lucas to continue taking a part in the making of the film, despite his reluctance to work with Julian. The film is to be shot in Tree Hill, North Carolina. He also learns Peyton is expecting their first child. Though they initially have problems with Peyton's pregnancy, the fact that she may die if the baby is born, the two are eventually married by the lake where they first met, and have their reception at Tric. They soon have a healthy daughter, Sawyer Brooke Scott, which Peyton names after her best friend Brooke (similar to the naming of James Lucas Scott), and the two ride off into the sunset. Season 7 For Season 7, Mark Schwahn, the series' creator, said Lucas and Peyton are traveling the world; they are spending time with Karen and her husband Andy, and Lucas is writing a new book. In the season opener, Jamie celebrates his seventh birthday, his second without his uncle. Lucas sends Jamie the basketball which was given to him by Keith on Lucas's seventh birthday. In the card, Lucas says he and Peyton miss Jamie every day. In the later half of the season, Jamie asks Nathan about his relationship with Lucas. Nathan tells him that although they were not close when they were younger they became more like real brothers as they got older, saying "Having a brother is a lot like having a best friend, he helped make me the man I am today." Season 8 In the first scene of the eight season, Haley can be seen writing a letter to Lucas. She writes him that she still is missing him and that the river court is missing him. However, it is said that Lucas stopped writing and hasn't kept in touch. Lucas and Peyton are unable to attend Brooke and Julian's wedding due to Sawyer being sick. Season 9 Lucas comes back to Tree Hill after an absence in all of Season 7 and Season 8. Lucas returns to comfort a distraught Haley, assuring her that Nathan will come home and will be fine and he even offers to stick around in Tree Hill for a while until Nathan is rescued. Lucas takes Lydia and Jamie to stay with him, Peyton and Sawyer until Nathan is found. Relationships *''Relationships'': Lucas Scott/Relationships *''Family'': Lucas Scott/Family Family Karen Roe (Mother): Karen was a single parent after Dan Scott left her and decided to bring up his younger son Nathan. Karen had the support of Dan's brother Keith in bringing up Lucas. Dan Scott (Father): Dan and Lucas did not have a good relationship. Dan abandoned a pregnant Karen to go to college. When Lucas joined the Ravens basketball team, Dan made Luke's life a living hell and often put him down in order to prop up his other favourite son, Nathan. Although in season two, Lucas chooses to move out of Karen's house and into his fathers. You would presume with good intention but it is, however to try and bring him down. Nathan Scott (Paternal Half-Brother): Nathan and Lucas had a troubled start to their relationship thanks to their father Dan. Nathan started to date Luke's best friend Haley and as a result the two boys had to be in each others life and that lead to them becoming 'brothers'. Lily Roe Scott (Half-Sister/Paternal First-Cousin): Lily was born after Keith died leaving Karen as a single mother once again, therefore Lucas helped look after her when she was a baby. Lucas tried to follow his role model Keith and do what Keith had done for him, help raise him. Karen and Lily left Tree Hill with Andy who said he loved both of them. Keith Scott (Uncle): Keith was more of a father to Lucas than his uncle. He was the parental substitute for Lucas in the place of Lucas' biological father, Dan. Lucas loved Keith a lot; Keith was going to adopt Lucas in season three but tragically, he was killed before they could make it official. Haley James-Scott (Best Friend, Sister-In-Law): Lucas and Haley were best friends since childhood. They were close long before she started dating Nathan. Originally, Lucas was against Nathan and Haley being a couple at first as he did not trust Nathan due to their checkered history. However, as he and Nathan's relationship grew stronger, he became much more supportive of the relationship between Nathan, his paternal half brother and Haley, his childhood best friend. James "Jamie" Lucas Scott (Nephew/Godson): Lucas promised Haley while she was pregnant that he would be just as good an Uncle to her son as Keith had been to him. When Luke was asked to be Jamie's godfather, he decided he would go to college with Nathan and Haley to help look after baby Jamie. Romantic Life Lucas has loved Peyton Sawyer since childhood, and begins to get to know her after she breaks up with his half brother, Nathan Scott. However, after he declares his love for her, she tells him "why couldn't you just leave it alone", meaning she'd rather have a fling than a relationship. Lucas is heart broken and begins to get to know Brooke Davis, whom he eventually starts seeing and loses his virginity to. He is still with Brooke when Peyton tells him she wants to be with him, and they passionately kiss at a motel. They begin a secret affair, with Brooke eventually finding out and Lucas breaking up with her. After Brooke ending her friendship with Peyton, however, Peyton decides to end things with Lucas, putting her best friend before him. Lucas, seeing no point in staying, tells his mom he wants to leave Tree Hill. Lucas soon returns to Tree Hill after his biological father, Dan Scott, has a heart attack. He wants to make amends with Brooke and Peyton, and once again becomes good friends with them. He begins seeing Anna Taggaro, a new girl, but they eventually break up after he begins to develop romantic feelings for Brooke, despite their sketchy past relationship and her current one with Anna's brother, Felix Taggaro. He does, however, kiss Brooke in the finale, and tells her he wants to be with her. She leaves for California for the summer never the less, and Lucas is seen comforting Peyton on the beach where the share a very meaningful hug. Though Lucas grows closer to Peyton after he confides in her that he saved Dan from the dealership fire, Lucas becomes set on winning Brooke back. When she tells him she wants a non exclusive relationship, he pretends to be satisfied with that and begins using Rachel Gatina to make her jealous. This drives Brooke too far and she sleeps with Chris Keller, abruptly changing Lucas' opinion of her. He declares his love again, though, when she gives him the 82 letters she wrote that summer. Their romance is short lived though, when Jimmy Edwards takes a group of students, including best friend Haley James Scott, hostage and accidentally shoots Peyton in the leg. Lucas discovers Peyton and looks after her, where she is scared and tells Lucas that because she's lost a lot of blood, she wants to tell him she loves him. The two share a brief kiss, and Lucas promises to save her. Despite this, Lucas remains with Brooke, and agrees with Peyton, who begins to love Lucas again, not to tell Brooke and forget about the kiss. He and Brooke break up for good during Haley and Nathan's wedding, when she finds out about the kiss. Lucas intends to win Brooke back, but realizes soon that they aren't meant to be. He grows much closer to Peyton, who is in love with him, and eventually saves her from a guy who pretended to be her brother, Derek Sommers. "Psycho Derek" attacks and nearly rapes her, but she is saved by Lucas and the real Derek. After Brooke tries and fails to win Lucas back, Lucas tells Peyton, "I realized tonight that it was over between me and Brooke", to which Peyton responds, "I love you Lucas" and he replies "Oh." After the state championship, however, Lucas realizes Peyton is the one he wants, and with Brooke's blessing, kisses her. After his heart attack, he and Peyton rekindle their relationship, briefly fighting but eventually making love for the first time. In the end of the season, they are seen still happy together. It is revealed that while Peyton was in Los Angeles, Lucas came and proposed to her, but she said it was too soon, so he assumed it was over and went home. Shortly after he met Lindsey Strauss, his book editor, and started up a relationship with her. Three years later, Peyton returns to Tree Hill, throwing Lucas and Lindsey's relationship into disarray, after hints that Lucas still loves Peyton, such as kisses shared between the two. After they kiss though, Lucas proposes to Lindsey, much to Peyton's heartbreak and Lindsey's joy. At the wedding, Peyton prepares to sit through the love of her life getting married, and Lindsey realizes Lucas' new book, The Comet, was about Peyton all along. This discovery effectively ends their relationship, though the two still love each other. On a drunken rage, Lucas tells Peyton he hates her, driving her to lock herself up in her own misery. Meanwhile, Lucas grows much closer to Brooke while they bond over her fostered baby Angie. In the finale, he tells Peyton he in fact doesn't hate her. In the last shot, we see Lucas phoning someone, either Peyton, Lindsey, or Brooke, and asking the receiving person to get married in Las Vegas. It is revealed to be Peyton, the one he phoned and proposed to. She rushes to the airport, where they are once again united for the final time. Though their relationship is thrown into turmoil by the arrival of Peyton's old boyfriend, Julian Baker, their plans to get married are still intact. After stomach pains and a cancer scare, Peyton discovers she is pregnant with Lucas' baby, and shares the joyous news with him. Not long after, they discover if Peyton has the baby, she could die, leading Lucas, in his fright of losing her, to tell her to give up the baby. She refuses, causing a rift between the pair, ending with Lucas saying he'll have this baby with her. Another problem between the two occurs when Lucas finds out Peyton has been making a just-in-case death video for their unborn child, in case anything happens to her during the pregnancy. The two eventually decide to get married sooner, at the lake where the two met for the first time. After the wedding, however, he discovers Peyton lying in a pool of her blood and rushes her to hospital, where she is given immediate caesarean and falls into a coma. Lucas is then left looking after the unnamed baby girl, breaking down and begging for Peyton to return to him. She eventually wakes up, and they name the baby Sawyer Brooke Scott, after Peyton's maiden name and Brooke Davis, Peyton's best friend. A smiling Lucas also returns Peyton's car and the three drive off to live somewhere new. Career After high school, Lucas' first book, "An Unkindness Of Ravens", was published. With the help of Julian Baker, Lucas wrote a screenplay version of his novel and started filming a movie. However, the film was never released. For a long time he struggled to write a second book, but eventually managed to write "Comet", a book that was influenced by how he met Peyton. He is currently travelling the world writing his third novel. Lucas returned to Tree Hill High where he also worked as the coach of the Ravens alongside close friend Skills. However after a phone call with Lindsey Strauss he started a fight with a player of another high school team's player, resulting in him being suspended from coaching the Ravens. He later returned but after the death of Quentin both he, Skills and Nathan Scott quit. Name 'First Name' *Lucas is a masculine name of Greek origin (original name of Lucas is Lucius). The meaning of the name is "bringer of light". *Other spellings of the name Lucas include Lucian, Luke, Luc, Luce, Luca, Lucah, Lucca, Luka, Lucais, Lucassie, Lucaus, Luccas, Luccus, Luckas, Lucys, Lucero, Lucio, Lucian, Lucan, Lucanus, Lucianus, Lucias, Lucjan, Lucyan, Lukianos, Lukyan, Luzian, Liuz, Luciano, Lucino, Lucien, Lucyen, Luzien, Luzio, Lucis, Lucyas, Lucyus, Lusio, Luzius, Lucus, Luka, Lukas, Lukasz, Lukus, Loukas, Lukais, Lukash, Lukasha, Lukass, Lukaus, Lukkas, Lukys, Luchok, Luck, Luk, Lukacs, Luken, Lukes, Lukyan, Lucan, Lucane, and Lucano. 'Middle Name' *Eugene is a masculine name of Greek origin. The meaning of the name is "born to nobility". *Other spellings of Eugene include Eugen, Eugenio, Eugenios, Eoghan, Eugeen, Eugeene, Eugeni, Eugenius, Eujean, Eujeane, Eujeen, Eujein, and Eujeyn. 'Last Name' *Scott can be both a first name and a surname. Scott as a first name is a masculine name of English origin. The meaning of the name is "from Scotland" or "painted warrior". *Other spellings of Scott include Scot, Scotto, Skot, Skott, Scottie, Scotty, Scotie, Scottey, and Scotti. Personality and traits Trivia * Murray had turned down the lead role of Ryan Atwood in The O.C. to accept the role as Lucas Scott. **Lucas has a tattoo of a Chinese symbol on his right arm of what he believed to be the word "fun" after getting drunk with Brooke Davis. Although Peyton later revealed it didn't mean fun, it means to have, to exist or to be. ("With Arms Outstretched") ***The tattoo was to cover up Murray's tattoo of his intials - CMM. *Lucas shares the same initials as his former fiance Lindsey. *Lucas' goals in his yearbook was to: write the next Great American Novel, and find Bigfoot before Haley. *Haley once claimed that Lucas was a fan of the movie Freaky Friday. *Lucas is the only main male character (besides Whitey) to not appear in Season 7 and Season 8. *Lucas has appeared in 131 episodes. *Lucas' favorite AFC football team was the Buffalo Bills, and his favorite NFC football team was the Carolina Panthers. *Lucas was the first former main character to appear in the ninth and final season of OTH. Deb was the second and Keith was the third. *Lucas had a pet dog named Rocket, when Haley asked him what his porn name is (Name of First Pet and Mother's maiden name) He was Rocket Roe.